La oficial, las tijeras y la chica mala
by cebollaverde
Summary: Una absurda idea florece en la mente de Tori. Un disfraz y unas esposas; una chica mala termina siendo el blanco perfecto para la Oficial Padesco.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo esto que es por puro ocio y diversión. Todo el crédito a Dan Warp creador de la serie.

_**POV'S TORI**_

En verdad lo deseaba pero ¿y si no funcionaba?, ¿y si tan sólo conseguía una más de sus constantes burlas? ¡Ahhh! qué más daba, tenía que admitir que estaba ansiosa. Sabía que iba a gustarle aunque la simple idea (no tan simple porque ya había concebido la primera parte del plan "escribir la obra" y ahora el siguiente paso era el más difícil; escenificar) le aterraba. No, no la idea en sí sino el hecho de fracasar en lo que había planeado. De hecho, el tan sólo imaginarlo hacía a sus pómulos entrar en un predominante sonrojo, tal y justo como cuando… bien, Jade solía decírselo en repetidas ocasiones tan sólo para molestarla y avergonzarle.

Hacía poco menos de media hora que le había llamado a casa con el estúpido pretexto de que necesitaba unas tijeras. ¿Para qué? Eso no era necesario de explicar, la incertidumbre algunas veces era más que suficiente para traer su atención. Además, eran tijeras. Uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Se había asegurado de ser breve y concisa, no había nadie en casa. No papá, no mamá. Y lo más importante, no Trina.

Mencionar la palabra tijeras había sido un plus.

Moría de nervios, desde el momento en que había realizado aquella llamada estaba totalmente pendiente de lo que sucedía fuera de su ventana, eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche. Le había tomado demasiado tiempo (casi toda una semana) decidir si realizaría aquella absurda idea. Vislumbró su coche, estaba segura de que no tardaría nada al aparcarse frente a su casa, era hora de los detalles técnicos.

Bajó enseguida, se dirigió hacia el umbral de la entrada principal, entreabrió la puerta para que Jade entrase sin ningún problema, se dirigió a los apagadores del recibidor y cocina. Apagó las luces. Hasta el momento todo iba excelente. Era cuestión de esperar a que…

- ¡Tori!, ¡Tori!, ¡TORI! ¿Dónde carajos...? –Jade acababa de dejar caer su bolso sobre uno de los sofás rojos de la sala.

Estaba dentro, de seguro extrañada por la puerta entre abierta y la oscuridad total de la casa. Había tomado lugar justamente donde lo había previsto; encendió las luces. Estaba en una posición relajada y dominante tratando de lucir lo más sexy que podía. Esperaría a que ella dijese algo.

- ¿Oficial Padezko?

Funcionaba, Jade sonreía ampliamente y su ceja izquierda se alzaba de manera seductora. Sabía que el disfraz de policía que había usado durante la velada en casa de Sikowitz tendría que servirle de nuevo, por supuesto que en esta ocasión había optado por lucir atractiva y no como una completa idiota que comía cereal de pasas y usaba demasiado labial rojo.

-No, es oficial Vega pequeña ladronzuela –atravesó la sala dirigiéndose a cerrar la puerta que Jade había olvidado cerra rpara después llegar ella lentamente, parar detrás suyo e incitarla a levantar los brazos y esculcarla.

-No tengo tus pasitas Tori, ¿qué se demonios se supone que ocurre?

-Shhhhh, se supone que deberías improvisar algo -dijo susurrando junto a su oído, Jade se dejaba esculcar de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en la navidad pasada bajo otras circunstancias- Así que…

-Bien. Oficial si en verdad lo quiere puede seguir revisando, no he tocado absolutamente nada de esta casa, estoy aquí por otra razón.

-¿Otra razón?, eso no suena convincente. ¿Qué razón?, ¿Por qué está aquí señorita…?

-West, es señorita West.

-Señorita West -repitió enseguida, mientras tanto seguía esculcándola.

-Una chica, supongo que estoy aquí por una chica.

-Por una chica, está aquí por una chica, ¿qué es esto? Ajá, tijeras -sacó el instrumento filoso que traía siempre consigo, -en cintura debajo de su falda- y se las mostró como si el tan solo cargarlas consigo misma fuese un gran delito.

-¡Dios Tori! -Jade le arrebató las tijeras de las manos e inmediatamente las regresó al mismo lugar de donde las había sacado- sabes que siempre cargo un par conmigo, además me llamaste para pedirme unas prestadas, por dios ¿qué no tienes unas en casa?

-Vamos estás fuera de personaje, las tijeras era sólo un pretexto ¿de acuerdo?

Jade estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero podía ver en su mirada que definitivamente lo que estaba sucediendo le agradaba.

-Bien -bufó exasperadamente- La chica que vive en esta casa necesitaba las tijeras así que estoy aquí haciendo una obra caritativa.

-Eso sigue sonando poco convincente, dígame señorita West ¿acaso no trataba de usarlas como aquella película en donde la protagonista asesinaba a dos de sus mejores amigas empezando con la chica bonita? -Intentaba mantenerse seria a pesar de que una pequeña sonrisa seguía intentando relucir.

-Tal vez no sea mala idea oficial. Pero creo que me he equivocado de dirección. Le aseguro que no hay ninguna chica bonita en este lugar.

- ¡Oye! Se supone que soy la chica linda aquí, una chica en verdad muy bonita.

-Estás fuera de personaje Vega, regresa a tus líneas si no quieres arruinar tu actuación, ambas sabemos que no eres muy buena en eso.

Era cierto. Y le había dolido su comentario pero, era Jade y aún no terminaba la función.

-Uhmm, de todas formas ha invadido la morada de esta familia señorita West, me han dejado a cargo de la seguridad de esta casa mientras que los dueños están de viaje este fin de semana así que me temo que tendré que arrestarle aun si las tijeras eran para "la chica bonita" que vive aquí.

Definitivamente agradecía que su padre fuese policía y que tuviese un par de esposas en casa, jamás se atrevería a pedirle de nuevo a Sinjin algo de utilería; se dispuso a poner a Jade bajo arresto.

-¿Y bien? Ahora qué, me llevarás a una celda fría, me torturarás o esperarás a que use esto en tu contra -señaló las tijeras dentro de su falta tan sólo para intrigarla.

-Confío en ti Jade, con las manos atadas no creo que puedas hacer algo con ellas. Te llevaré a mi habitación -tomó una sus manos para ponerla detrás de su espalda y cerrar uno de aquellos brillantes aros plateados, enseguida puso el otro. Estaba segura de que para Jade era algo que le resultaba sumamente excitante- Pasarás ahí las próximas 12 horas o por lo menos hasta que lleguen mis padres.

- Espera espera espera, ¿Son de verdad?

-Y tengo conmigo la llave, son de papá – sonrió maliciosamente terminando de esposarla- Una de las ventajas de tener un padre como policía.

-No creo que hayas heredado las dotes de policiacas de tu padre ni tampoco que lo que planeas sea insoportable o verdaderamente aterrador, esa era la sorpresa que te habías negado… ¿por qué no me dijiste?, podríamos haber pasado el todo día juntas y…

-Tenía otros planes -no le deje terminar la frase- Ahora señorita West es hora de que pase tortuosas horas de amor junto a Sweet Sally Peaches.

Se dirigieron su habitación, subir las escaleras fue tarea fácil, girar la perilla de la puerta aun mucho más, pero hacer todo lo que había imaginado días atrás ahora no parecía tan sencillo, Jade era mucho "sensual" estaba completamente en blanco por verla expectante, en su habitación, esperando su siguiente movimiento -y no era precisamente la primera vez que estaban solas en casa-. Era decepcionante para sí misma, seguía siendo la dulce, amable y agradable Tori. Ella no era tan… ¿atrevida? Es decir sí lo era pero en determinadas situaciones, ¡oh rayos!

-Así que…

Le besó, en cuanto Jade dijo aquellas palabras no vino nada más a su mente más que besarle profundamente y terminar con la ansiedad que había iniciado dos semanas atrás cuando había leído accidentalmente una libreta con aquel planteamiento de un guión que Jade traía en mente, en realidad puras ideas no concretas.

Un lugar deshabitado, una chica mala siendo arrestada por un policía corrupto, tortura… El aspecto sexual, las esposas y las tijeras habían llegado a su mente por su propia cuenta.

-Te adoro Tori, no importa que ya no tengas ni idea de qué hacer –se había dado cuenta, ¡¿acaso era adivina?

-Yo, yo… Estoy tan avergonzada… La mayoría de las veces eres tú quien hace esto así que yo… yo sólo estaba tratando de…

Los labios de Jade cubrieron los suyos suavemente a pesar de estar atada de manos seguía dominándola, teniéndola a merced de cualquier cosa que fuese de su voluntad. Al separarse sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Qué crees que debería…?

- Quita las esposas, tú sabes -miró de reojo su espalda- aunque no puedo negar que me gusta como se siente estar esposada, es preferible que en esta ocasión las usemos después, será más divertido –sonrió.

-¿Y ahora qué? -se encargó de quitarle las esposa y dejarlas a un lado.

- Ahora… Oficial Vega, traigo conmigo mis tijeras favoritas. Le sugiero usarlas, apuesto a que sabe de qué hablo –Jade sacó sus tijeras; se las entregó.

Al parecer deducía muy bien la razón por la cuál le había pedido traerlas, sabía que sabía y honestamente la vergüenza y los nervios habían hecho que olvidara por completo el fin que tenían.

-Creo… creo que es hora de castigar a la chica mala, ¿no lo crees?

Jade se recostó en su cama una sonrisa psicopatamente adorable; le gustaba la idea de que las cosas apenas empezaran. Después de todo la noche no iba nada mal, al parecer Jade estaba dispuesta a ayudarle un poco en los momentos en que se sintiese algo avergonzada. Se colocó a horcajadas de ella.

Puso el filo de las tijeras justo al inicio de su blusa negra entallada, empezó a cortar. ¡Oh chizz!, esto iba a resultar verdaderamente desafiante.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer:** **Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo esto que es por puro ocio y diversión. Todo el crédito a Dan Warp y Nickeledeon.

_**POV'S JADE**_

Le encantaba verla así y por ello llevaba más de media hora observándola dormir tan plácidamente. Solía ser ella quien que despertaba primero; Tori lucia siempre dulce y linda cuando pasaban la noche juntas haciendo cosas... "malas". Cuando estaba cansada era un desastre, ocupaba siempre más de la mitad de la cama dejándole muy apenas en una pequeña orilla, por eso agradecía que sucediera sólo cuando estaban cargadas asignaciones, ensayaban alguna obra o Trina hacía de su día algo verdaderamente exasperante.

No pudo evitar sonreír, la noche había sido estupenda. Una de sus mejores noches.

La idea de utilizar el disfraz de policía que había usado aquella vez en casa de Sikowitz era buena. Sobretodo las esposas. Y las tijeras. ¡Oh carajo las tijeras!

-Jade, ¿qué pasa? -musitó Tori entreabriendo sus ojos- ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Hey babe, por fin despertaste! -dijo sonriente besando su mejilla, casi casi en la comisura de sus labios, tentándole- Tengo que irme pronto, son casi las 9.

-Pero podrías quedarte un poco más papá, mamá y Trina llegarán a las 10 o un poco más tarde. Vamos, ¿quién es la chica mala? Ehh -Tori sabía que en esas condiciones difícilmente podría negarse.

-La última vez casi nos descubre Trina y fue… incómodo, no puedo. Sólo esperaba a que despertaras, necesito…

Tori tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó a ella besándole fugazmente -¿Quién es la chica mala? Uhmmm

-Te quiero, pero no podemos -Tori la besó de nuevo, no podría negarse- bien, pero ven aquí, tal vez si me das… amor… podría…

De un momento a otro tenía a Tori encima de ella jugueteando con sus labios, fingiendo estar a punto de besarla cuando en realidad no lo hacía, aún seguían desnudas y lo único que las separaba en esos momentos era la sabana purpura que hacía juego con la almohadas y la mayoría de las cosas de su habitación. Disfrutaba la sensación de tenerla contra sí, que fuese linda y tierna con ella. Le gustaba que la tibieza y bronceado de su cuerpo contrastaran con la frialdad y palidez del suyo. La excitaba inclusive hasta el tuétano de sus propios huesos, definitivamente tenía que agregar eso a su lista "cosas que más amo".

-Jade, yo quería preguntarte, es decir, sobre anoche…

-Tori, ¿Podríamos dejar eso para otro momento?, ahora estamos muy ocupadas -dijo frotando sus manos una y otra vez en la pequeña cintura de la chica.

-Yo sólo quería saber si… -no supo si el simple recuerdo de lo que había pasado entre ambas hacia sonrossarle o el que sus manos estuviesen bajando hacia…- ¿Te gustó?

-Fue desastroso –no podía evitar bromear con ella cuando se trataba de algo así, además acababan de cambiar de lugar, ahora tenía el mando ella estaba arriba- ahora, podemos simplemente seguir con lo que estamos haciendo antes de que tenga que irme a casa.

-¡Jade! -Tori dijo mientras bruscamente se levantaba y se sentaba al borde de la cama- Trina llegará y no querrás que…

-¡¿Qué? –se levantó y se acercó a ella- acaso estás loca, pediste que me quedara un poco más, pretendes encenderme sólo para enseguida dejarme así.

-Bueno -parecía dolida por el comentario que acababa de hacer- si anoche te pareció desastroso, no veo porque esto habría de resultarte algo bueno.

-Ahhh ya veo, si no me parece algo "espectacular" no puedo tenerte de nuevo. Bien -se acercó a Tori para susurrarle seductoramente al oído- Me pareció… extraordinaria, fabulosa, excitante, divertida, no hay palabras que puedan expresar lo fantástica que fue –acomodó el cabello desordenado y alborotado de Tori detrás de su oreja para besar su mejilla; siguió con su discurso- Te quiero, pensaste en mí y debo decir que nunca nadie había hecho semejante tipo de montaje sólo para complacerme. Me gustó.

Tori volteó a verla con una sonrisa -Yo sólo quería hacer algo diferente para ti-.

-Lo sé, esa es una de las razones por las cuales me encantas y eres asombrosa, te quiero -acarició su mejilla- ahora, necesito una blusa…

-Pero no quieres que sigamos con…

-No, no lo creo, mi temperatura corporal bajó en cuanto te alejaste de mí hace unos cuantos segundos –mordió su labio inferior- es hora de que me vaya.

-Lo siento es sólo que a veces dices las cosas tan convincentemente que no sé si estás diciendo la verdad o fingiendo y yo…

-No, no. Yo lo siento, sé que soy hiriente y que puedo ser una completa bruja pero arrrrgh, me cuesta tanto trabajo tratar de cambiarlo, es una parte de mí comprendes. Eso no significa que no te quiera, te quiero.

Tori sonreía de oreja a oreja, se levantó de la cama envuelta con una de las sábanas a buscar dentro de su armario y agregó -Sabes en verdad algunas ocasiones puedes ser la persona más dulce del mundo, iré por algo de ropa. Creo que tu camisa de cuadros roja sigue aún por aquí-.

Detestaba que las personas llegasen a pensar eso de ella pero tenía que admitir que el que esas palabras viniesen de Tori le hacían sentir esa cosa llamada felicidad. Sentía mariposas en el estómago, de esas mismas que había sentido años atrás por Beck y que había muerto. Lo único que quedaba de ellas eran disecciones, justo iguales a las que tenía en su habitación tan sólo para recordar el que alguna vez estuviesen vivas.

Ahora, con Tori todo era diferente. Ella se encargaba de que en cuanto éstas murieran o fuesen invadidas de odios y celos aparecieran más y más de quién rayos sabe dónde. Por eso le gustó, por eso le gustaba.

En eso pensaba cuando de repente la blusa de la que hablaba Tori cubrió totalmente su rostro.

-No veas -mientras tanto Tori dejaba caer la sabana purpura para dirigirse corriendo a su cuarto de baño totalmente desnuda- Tomaré una ducha rápido, vístete antes de que me arrepienta de no elegir la tina- gritó desde el cuarto de baño-

-Si hubieras dicho que tus padres no estarían este fin de semana podríamos haberla aprovechado desde el momento que se fueron -recogió el resto de su ropa y empezó vestirse, por último tomó la camisa que acababa de lanzarle y que por cierto había olvidado en su última "pijamada"; la abotonó.

-No podía decírtelo… todo era parte "esta" sorpresa, además estaba dudando sobre ir o no con mis padres, la tía Sonya no quiere verme desde que Trina casi hace que Onkymo se ahogue con mi peraphone.

-Y qué tiene que ver eso contigo, espera ¿con un peraphone? -cada vez se escuchaba menos su voz, la ducha hacía que muy apenas escuchase lo que Tori decía.

-Bueno todo fue un accidente, Trina me culpó de lo que sucedió. Onkymo creyó que era comida, a Trina no le gustan los ravioles y decidió dárselos, la tía Sonya pensó que fue mi culpa porque el peraphone era mío.

-Sigo pensando que eso es completamente absurdo, ¿dónde están mis…? –gritó buscando debajo de a lado de una de las mesillas de noche

-¡¿Qué?, no puedo oírte –

-¡Nada acabo de encontrarlas, sigue duchándote! –respondió y levanto las tijeras tiradas junto a las esposas que habían utilizado aquella noche; entonces los recuerdos empezaron a volver a su mente.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras Tori cortaba aquella blusa negra empezó a sentir que su ropa interior se mojaba, verla cortar su blusa lentamente empezando desde el inicio de ésta, atravesando más allá del ombligo mismo y llegando al final donde estaba su escote era alucinante. Cerró sus ojos, las tijeras en su recorrido habían dejado una sensación escalofríante que era terminó siendo subyugada por otra aún más fuerte cuando escuchó que las tijeras caían por un lado. Tori comenzaba a besabar aquel recorrido tan fascinante deteniéndose primeramente su ombligo para después terminar entre sus pechos.<em>

_-¿Te gusta? –_

_-Podría gustarme más si si se quita ese disfraz que trae puesto oficial…_

* * *

><p>-¡Jade!, ¡Jade! ¡Jadeee!,<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? –colocó sus tijeras de vuelta a donde pertenecían – esta vez eligió guardarla en una de sus botas, tomó también las esposas con las que había sido "expuesta" a cierto tipo torturas –a esas del buen tipo de torturas-.

-Te pregunte que si buscabas eso –Tori señalo la blusa negra que traía puesta la noche anterior. Traía el cabello mojado, una bata de baño puesta y una toalla consigo para secarse el cabello- creo que te compraré una nueva.

-Eso no importa, sólo estaba recordando lo de anoche y… ¿leíste mis apuntes? -se puso de pie- ¡hey! cómo es que se supone que llegó eso tan lejos –la blusa había terminado justo de un sillón que había en la habitación

-¿De qué hablas?

-De mi nueva obra, es decir, sólo eran unas ideas. Tenía en mente… ¿cuándo planeaste esto, lo de ayer por la noche?

-Bueno, recuerdas aquella vez que me prestaste la libreta con los apuntes de artes escénicas. Los encontré… accidentalmente, lo demás ya lo sabes.

-¿En verdad? No te creo.

-Es verdad, no te miento.

-No eso no, recuerdo haberte prestado sólo los apuntes de esa clase, no el planteamiento, ¿qué intentabas, robarme las ideas?

-Jade, no quería…

-Lo has hecho, te espero abajo –se acercó a Tori, tenía una mirada de desconcierto. Mientras tanto se encargó poner uno de esos aros en su muñeca derecha y recogió la llave de las esposas encima de la mesilla de noche- Me has dado una gran idea, me llevo esto conmigo.

-Eso quiere…

-Eso quiero decir que te espero abajo con la llave, ¿no querras quedarte con eso puesto o sí¡ –sonrió ampliamente, Tori había hecho que la trama se completara.

-¿No me odias?

- A veces… sólo un poco, no pondré la otra porque luego no podrás vestirse –se dirigió a la puerta que daba pasillo para bajar a la planta baja- 5 minutos.

Bajó las escaleras, mientras pensaba en aquellos detalles que incluiría en su próximo guion, omitiría por supuesto el aspecto sexual. Quizá haría algunas referencias pero nada explicito. Era una boba por creer que podría molestarse con ella después de aquella noche. Se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de preparar algo de café y entonces recordó que eso era algo imposible ya que ella era terrible para preparar uno que fuera realmente bueno, así que optó por un vaso de agua. Bebía como si fuese la primera vez en un millón de años que tomaba de aquel liquido, entonces vio a la hermana de Tori bajar torpemente las escaleras, apenas se quitaba un antifaz para dormir, lucía terrible.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dijo limpiando el agua que se le había derramado al darse cuenta de la presencia de la mayor de las hermanas Vega.

-No, ¿qué haces tu freak aquí? –Trina gritaba y la señalaba como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crimenes, aunque de cierta forma era irónico que fuera una parte cierta- ¿Y por qué traes eso contigo? es de las esposas de papá, ¿qué le hiciste a Tori?

-Nada yo sólo estoy aquí porque necesitaba…

-¡Trina! ¡Trina!, ¿qué haces aquí? –Tori bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente, aún tenía el cabello húmedo, traía consigo la blusa que había destrozado- se supone que llegarían más tarde.

- Sí sí sí, en eso habíamos quedado pero la tía Sonya se puso insoportable, Onkymo casi se atraganta de nuevo; papá y mamá me enviaron a casa en cuanto se puso como loca, por cierto ya te ha disculpado, con lo que pasó anoche eres de nuevo la favorita.

-Yo tengo que irme, podrías darme las esposas que vas a prestarme, acabo de encontrar la llave- dijo todo como si fuese aparecido magicamente en su casa sólo para aquello, se dirigió a Tori para abrir aquel aro que había puesto en una de sus manos minutos atrás –tengo que irme ahora, te llamo más tarde- en cuanto estuvo liberada guardo aquel objeto y su llave en el bolso que había dejado sobre el sofá la noche anterior, sacó las llaves de su auto y optó por salir. Sabía que Trina iba a cuestionar a Tori el resto de la mañana, ordenarle cocinar el desayuno y fastidiarle por completo el día.

- ¿A dónde va? –Trina preguntaba- Tori ¿por qué estaban todas las luces encendidas a las 2 de la madrugada, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí tan temprano? –veía que Tori empezaba a fastidiarse y ella deseaba poder sacarla de ahí o meterle a Trina un calcetín dentro de su boca, miró de reojo a su chica desde el umbral de la puerta, se aseguro de que ella le devolviese la mirada antes de irse y dijo quedamente- Te amo.

Sabía que había entendido, ambas sonreían levemente. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y escuchó de nuevo a Trina gritar preguntarle sobre la blusa rota que traía consigo, también sobre el porqué tenía puesta un aro de aquellas esposas y sobre si su auto era aquel que estaba aparcado en su lugar.

Tal vez la invitaría su casa al atardecer. Aún había tiempo para disfrutar de aquel fin de semana. ¡Ahh como esperaba escuchar que diablos le había inventado!


End file.
